disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Inside Out 2
Anyone is free to edit this article and add extra information. Inside Out 2 is an American 3D computer-animated comedy-drama film, and is the sequel to 2015's Inside Out. It is being produced by Pixar Animation Studios and will be released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is set to be released on June 23, 2018. Plot Set two years after the first film, Riley Andersen (Kaitlyn Dias), is enjoying her new life in San Francisco, guided by her emotions, Joy (Amy Poehler), Sadness (Phyllis Smith), Fear (Bill Hader), Anger (Lewis Black), and Disgust (Mindy Kaling). However, this time, 3 new emotions arrive; Trust (Eric Idle), Embarrassment (Madison Pettis) and Crazy (Rowan Atkinson), Jealousy (Zach Galifianakis) are born, and must learn all the rules of being the right emotions. But little do our emotions know that a nightmarish subconscious (Gary Oldman) is born and wants revenge for his constant neglect and fear, and tries to destroy all of Riley's happy memories, which could result in serious trouble. George Thompson, Riley's best friend for life and 1 true love becomes her boyfriend and Jack and Joan Thompson, along with Bill and Jill Andersen approve of their true relationship. Cast *Eric Idle = Trust (voice) *Madison Pettis = Embarrassment (voice) *Rowan Atkinson = Crazy (voice) *Zach Galifianakis = Jealousy (voice) *Amy Poehler = Joy (voice) *Gary Oldman = Nightmare Subconscious (voice) *Lewis Black = Anger (voice) *Phyllis Smith = Sadness (voice) *Bill Hader = Fear (voice) *Mindy Kaling = Disgust (voice) *Kaitlyn Dias = Riley Andersen (voice) *Diane Lane = Jill Andersen (voice) *Kyle MacLachlan = Bill Andersen (voice) *Zac Efron = George Thompson (voice) *Wallace Shawn = Jack Thompson (voice) *Catherine O'Hara = Joan Thompson (voice) *Beatrice Miller = Olivia Jefferson (voice) Easter Egg Cameo Appearances ''Toy Story'', Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3, Toy Story 4 and Toy Story the Series *When Riley is coming back home from school, you can see the Pizza Planet Truck in the parking lot. ''A Bug's Life'' and A Bug's Life 2: The Adventures of Fearless Pals *Flik, Atta, Dot, Francis, Heimlich, the Ant Queen, Molt, Rosie, Dim, Gypsy, Manny, Olivia, Vallian, Tuck and Roll appear as little insect statues. ''Finding Nemo'', Finding Dory and Finding Lisa *When Riley and Bill are going fishing on their beach house trip, you can see Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Tad, Pearl, Sheldon, Squirt, Crush, Jenny, Charlie, Bailey, Destiny, Hank, Gill, Deb, Kaloosh, Vartan, Bruce, Anchor, Chum, the Moonfish, Jacques, Lisa, Toby, Gurgle, Peach, Bloat, Bubbles and Mr. Ray swimming across. ''Cars'', Cars 2, Cars 3 and Cars the Series *Lightning McQueen and Mater appear as beach house furniture. ''Monsters Incorporated'', Monsters University and Monsters Incorporated 2 *''Monsters Incorporated'': The Junior Novelization can be seen on the bookshelf. ''Ratatouille'' and Ratatouille 2 *Remy and Emile appear as finger puppets at the souvenir gift shop. ''WALL-E'' and WALL-E 2 *WALL-E appears as the robo-cleaner. Disney and Pixar animated Short film series Luxo Jr. *The Luxo Ball is seen right by the beach house's dining room table. *The Luxo lamp appears right on Riley's beach house desk. ''Red's Dream'' *Red the Scooter makes a non-moving appearance when Riley and George are exploring the docks. ''Presto'' *Presto DiGiotagione can be seen on the poster of a local theater. ''LAVA'' Uke and Lele make silent non moving appearances. Poll Do you like this idea? No, I hate it. (1/5) Not really. (2/5) It's okay. (3/5) Yes! (4/5) I LOVE IT! (5/5) Category:Disney Sequel Category:Animated films Category:Pixar Sequel Category:Pixar